【NKRI74】Rengasdengklok Kala Itu【PAS-R1】
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: 【#NasionalismeIndonesia & #TujuhBelasan2k19】 "Angin berlalu 'kan ke manapun, pastilah membawa kembali kisah dalam semilirannya. Sekarang tanyakanlah, di Rengasdengklok pada 16 Agustus 1945, adakah apa yang bersejarah?"


" ... Peristiwa ini terjadi pada malam sebelum diproklamasikannya kemerdekaan Bangsa Indonesia oleh Insinyur Soekarno dan Doktorandus Mohammad Hatta, tanggal 1945. Dengan didalangi oleh tiga sampai lima oramg sebagai wakil dari **_golongan muda_**, kedua Proklamator Indonesia ini diculik ke suatu daerah bernama ...,

"... Rengasdengklok. Tempat yang dianggap sebagai tempat yang paling aman di antara pelataran yang lainnya. Latar yang dinilai dapat menghindarkan golongan tua dari pengaruh dan dorongan untuk memberontak dari pihak luar. Dari segi militer dan keamanan, ternyata para Tentara Keamanan Rakyat, disingkat TKR, dapat dengan mudah mengawasi pergerakan tentara-tentara lawan yang datang dari arah Bandung, maupun Jakarta yang notabene membentang jauhnya.

"Di lingkup daerah inilah, Soekarno dan Hatta, dibantu oleh Sayuti Melik dan seorang Jepang menuntaskan naskah proklamasi. Naskah tersebut, tak lebih dari empat puluh lima kata, menjadi salah satu pilar kebangsaan dan kesejarahan Negeri Pancasila."

_Sret. Sreeett._

Ibu Guru menjelaskan, siswa dan siswi dengan perhatiannya memperhatikan. Barisan depan hampir seluruhnya menyimak dan mencatati poin-poin penting dari materi pelajaran yang disampaikan. Barisan semi depan dan tengah juga sama, mendengarkan dan saksama mememorinya.

Ada beberapa siswa yang berbisik-bisik di belakang; entahlah itu bercakap-cakap tentang pelajaran ini atau sekadar membicarakan topik yang tiada tampak ujungnya; basa-basi, membuang waktu.

Sang Guru, Paramitha Yustina Atmaja, mengedar pandang, mengamat sekilas murid-murid yang tengah diajarnya. Suatu pemandangan yang maklum. Suasana kondusif, suasana yang diharapkan semua guru ketika mengajar di kelas. "Tentang materi hari ini ada yang mau mengajukan pertanyaan? Atau ada yang belum jelas?"

Mitha melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kiri. "Masih satu jam pelajaran lagi," katanya. "Ayo, yang belum jelas atau yang mau bertanya seputar materi ini?"

Emma yang pertama kali mengacung jari tinggi-tinggi. "Saya, Bu!"

"Ya, Emma?"

"Bu! _Kenapa _golongan muda harus menculik Pak Karno dan Pak Hatta saat itu? Bukannya bisa dimusyawarahkan secara baik-baik, ya, Bu? Kalau culik-culikan begitu, bukankah kesannya seperti ... tindak kriminal?" lancar Emma kepada Mitha.

Sebagian besar dari seisi kelas mememori kembali pertanyaan si gadis berambut biru itu, mengangguk-angguk. Turut berpikir mencari jawaban, bolak-balik membuka lembaran buku LKS dan paket tebal dari perpustakaan sekolah.

_"A good question, The Blue Haired Girl. _Berikan _applause _untuk Emma, pertanyaannya begitu pas sekali, berkaitan dengan linimasa sejarah yang akan Ibu sampaikan kepada kalian." Sekelas riuh bertepuk tangan, beberapa melempar pujian singkat yang ditujukan untuk gadis bersurai biru tersebut.

(Ya, sekelas. Termasuk Hyunwoo yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya di atas meja. Linglung. Asal ikut bertepuk tangan saja, tanpa tahu ada apakah.)

**...~oOo~...**

* * *

"Angin berlalu 'kan ke manapun, pastilah membawa kembali kisah dalam semilirannya. Sekarang tanyakanlah, di Rengasdengklok pada 16 Agustus 1945, adakah apa yang bersejarah?"

.

**Adit - Sopo Jarwo (c) MD Entertainment, Indonesia.**

**BlackSurvival (c) ARCHBears, Korea Selatan.**

_Saya, selaku penulis, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya tulis bertema Nasionalisme Indonesia ini._

.

**#NKRI74**

**_Babak Pertama _**dari tema **"PAS KEMERDEKAAN"** tahun ini:

_**\- Rengasdengklok Kala Itu -**_

_ditulis oleh** INDONESIAN KARA.**_

_**(**ananda **LARNETTA, XI MIPA1 '21)**_

_**.**_

**sensor:** T (R-13). **aliran:** historikal, nasionalisme.

**bahasa:** Bahasa Indonesia.

.

**_Dimohon kebijaksanaan Anda dalam membaca karya tulis ini._**

.

**\- Indonesia; 17 Agustus 2019 -**

* * *

***~...OoO...~***

Golongan muda yang kala itu beroleh kabar mengenai kekalahan Jepang dalam Perang Asia Timur Raya akibat dibombardirnya Hiroshima dan Nagasaki, sontak menggebu-gebu lagi semangatnya untuk merdeka. Gebuan dan antusiasme para pemuda ini lantas mendorong golongan tua untuk segera menyusun dan memproklamirkan kemerdekaan negeri.

Namun bagai tangan teraju tanpa balasan, golongan tua menolak. Mereka pikir terlalu cepat untuk memberi pernyataan jelas tentang kemerdekaan Indonesia yang kala itu mengalami kekosongan kursi dan susunan kepemerintahan. Desakan golongan muda tidak _digagas_, hanya dibalas dengan respons semacam, _"t__unggulah saat yang tepat, Indonesia akan merdeka pada waktunya_".

"'_Indonesia akan merdeka pada waktunya'_, kalimat inilah yang membuat golongan muda mendidih darahnya. _'Saat-saat Indonesia dapat meraih kemerdekaannya itu, ya, sekarang! Tidak ada nanti-nanti!'_ Semacam itulah pikiran darah muda yang mendengar sendiri respons dari golongan tua. Mereka, para darah muda ini, menilai bahwa golongan tua lebih mengharapkan kemerdekaan dari Jepang, yang belum tentu akan benar-benar diberikan."

Ibu Mitha menjeda penjelasan, memberi kesempatan pada siswa-siswinya untuk mencerna materi sejarah yang baru saja beliau sampaikan. Keping cokelat gelapnya melirik pada Emma, Yuki, dan "kasta anak-anak rajin belajar" yang sibuk mencatat. Penjelasannya tak lalu tanpa harga.

"Golongan tua dianggap terlalu menggantungkan diri pada janji-janji Jepang; mempercayai _Dokuritsu Juunbi Inkai _alias PPKI, Panitia Persiapan Kemerdekaan Indonesia bentukan Jepang itu.

"Atas dasar anggapan-anggapan dan respons golongan tua inilah ... _Rengasdengklok membuka catatan sejarah baru bagi Tanah Garuda Pancasila."_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_tentang negeri yang menantikan ketepatan saat._**

**_tentang kompetitor yang mempertahankan semasing egonya._**

**_mengenai Indonesia yang usianya selalu bertambah, dengan segala berkah tercurah tanpa sudah dari Sang Maha._**

* * *

**_bersambung._**

* * *

**[1/3]**

_Indonesia merayakan hari jadinya yang ke-74._

_Saya juga sama, tapi yang ke-16. :")_

.

_Angin Perak ~ **archaical**_


End file.
